bsgofandomcom-20200223-history
OB Build 1.12
Battlestar Galactica Online - Open Beta 1.12 Update 6 July 2011 This Update introduces an in-game Mail system, group jumps and several bug fixes and improvements: 'MAIL' The Mail system allows the game to send pilots important messages and notifications and organizes them in one place: *Messages received by your pilot can be viewed via the new Mail tab in the Pilot Log window *Mails can include attachments of items and resources or buttons that allow you to make important decisions, so be sure to read all messages received carefully *A blinking 'New Mail' icon will appear on the HUD when you have unread messages waiting – clicking this icon will open the Pilot Log on the Mail tab, allowing you to read your messages *In this initial version, the Mail system will send you reminders about certain things – we will be making additional use of the Mail system in future Updates 'GAMEPLAY' Main updates: 'Squadron Jumps' *The leader of a Squadron (group) now has the option to perform 'group jumps' in which all selected members of the Squadron will jump at the same time to the same destination **Squadron jumps are performed by first selecting a jump destination as normal on the Sector Navigation map, then clicking the 'Group Jump' button instead of the normal 'Jump' button **After selecting the group jump destination, the Squadron leader can select which Squadron members will be included in the jump via a pop-up window (note that only Squadron members in the same star system as the Squadron leader can take part in a group jump) **Once the Squadron Leader has selected who will be included in the group jump, they can start the jump – all selected group members will receive a notice about the jump and its destination **The 'spin up' jump time for the whole group will be the same as the Squadron leader **All group members will pay the same Tylium cost for the jump as the Squadron leader **Members of a squadron who do not wish to perform a group jump may cancel the jump once the 'spin up' timer starts as usual (with K key) **If the Squadron leader cancels a group jump, it will be cancelled for the whole group **Note that the maximum range of group jumps is determined by the maximum jump range of the Squadron leader, and so ships taking part in a group jump can jump beyond their normal range if the leader's ship has a longer jump range 'Star Systems' *The Muspell and Nilfhel star systems have been moved so that they are within the base jump range of all player ships 'Merits' *Fixed a bug with Outpost Defense Merit awards – pilots should now correctly receive bonus Merits when defending a friendly Outpost and an enemy attacker is defeated 'Missions' *The first three Missions from Admiral Adama and Number One have been revised, and many small improvements and fixes have been made *All Missions from Admiral Adama and Number One will now put the player in command of a preset ship – as well as allowing us to ensure that the player has any needed equipment for the mission and tune the difficulty of more effectively, this is also intended to give players the opportunity to 'try out' various ships and equipment that they may not have experienced before 'Assignments' *Added new Triad and Prophecy starter Assignments for new players *The 'hand in' dialogues for all daily Assignments have been shortened and simplified 'Skills' *The Munition Launchers and Munition Efficiency Skills should now correctly affect Mine Launchers as well as Decoy Launchers, reducing their Reload and Power Cost, respectively 'INTERFACE' Main updates: 'Pilot Log' *Your pilot's current Arena Rank Icon (if any) is now displayed before their name on the Info tab of the Pilot Log (this is the icon that other players will see above your pilot and ship name on their HUD) *A new Mail tab has been added to the Pilot Log – see the Mail section, above, for details 'Arena' *Fixed a minor typo in the Rules section of the 1v1 Ranked Match description 'Leaderboards' *The Top Gun Leaderboards now have the correct headings Category:Beta Category:Updates